


Metall/u/rgy gynoid index

by Metalsappho



Series: Metall/u/rgy [2]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: Character Bios, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalsappho/pseuds/Metalsappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A presentation of the various artificial characters of the metall/u/rgy setting.</p><p>(Current "present" of the timeline)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Americium

# Americium

  
  


Age: 8  
Height: 236 cm  
Weight fully functional: 1,2 tons of metal and 2 tons of fire retardant fluid  
Environmental perception: Ultra-high de finition lidar and other sensors  
Power source: High capacity nano-batteries  
Exterior: Fire, corrosion, and radiation resistant metal, joints covered by ultra-resistant composite textile  
Prehensile equipment: Large three digit hand  
Colour scheme: Yellow panels with red stripes, red chassis, black joints covers

Purpose: Firefighter gynoid

Americium is Uranium's first fully functional and sentient gynoid, although the gynoids pre-dating Einsteinium were retroactively called the proto-gynoid series. Americium was developed for the fire brigade who needed a machine operational in any hazardous situations. Uranium designed the body, and Thorium wrote the AI and worked out the way to interface it with the body, having to work on a budget and a schedule, Uranium and Thorium had to use off-the-shelf components for some parts. The nano-batteries used are actually prototypes from Alkali that Uranium negotiated with Lithium in person (later gynoids were equipped with purpose-developed fuel cells), and Iron's megacorp helped build the body. The final product is quite massive, with a humanoid silhouette but little else human-like, her 'face' in particular is basically a rectangular piece of obscured glass protecting her various sensory equipment like the assortment of various lidars shaped powerful servomotors give her remarkable mobility and deployable wheels located in her knees and ankles allow her to ride at high speed on what would pass for her tibia. But the most impressive is that Thorium's complex programming gave her sentience. It's still rudimentary, but Americium is aware of herself and others, she also has wants and can feel rudimentary emotions such as attachment and loyalty.

### Relationships

  * **Uranium** : Americium regularly sees Uranium for her periodic maintenance or repairs, due to the dangerous situations where Americium operates. Although human conceptions of relationships are not applicable to Americium, Lead uses the term "agape" to describe the way Americium thinks of Uranium. For Americium, Uranium is everything, including her very existence. She has complete faith in her creator and the attention and care that Uranium gives her makes Americium experience what would be complete happiness.



  * **Thorium** : Thorium is the one who wrote Americium's programming, and while Americium thinks very highly of Thorium, she doesn't see her nearly as often as Uranium. That's not just because Thorium spends her days with Promethium, but unlike the mechanical parts which regularly needs Uranium's attention, the programming is something extremely delicate and Thorium doesn't want to mess with it unless absolutely necessary. Thorium performed a total of three interventions on Americium, mostly in the beginning, but it's been years now that she didn't touch Americium's programming.



  * **Californium** : Californium is Americium's third little sister. As Uranium's assistant, Americium sees her during maintenance operations, and Uranium makes it a point to have Californium interact with Americium during these occasions. Americium quickly got attached to Californium, who is her primary gynoid interaction, and the two have a rather innocent friendship.




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The metall/u/rgy setting started with known metals, and as it expanded, the question of the rather obscure bottom of the periodic table eventually got discussed. Since these metals only exist through synthesis, the robot girls idea was launched, later renamed the gynoids. After some discussion it was established that the gynoids would've been created by U and Th with the help of S and Pb, and after some more world-building, here they are.
> 
> The firefighter idea for Americium comes from the use of Americium 241 in ionization smoke detectors. Americium is one of the precious few synthetic elements that has practical uses, translated in the setting as specialized gynoids build for a main purpose.
> 
> The color scheme is inspired by the iconic Canadair CL-215 airtanker, which, for some reason, was the first thing to pop into my mind when I started to think about firefighting machinery. Maybe that's because I see them every summer in the news when wildfires ravage the south of France.


	2. Curium

# Curium

Age: 7  
Height: 211 cm  
Weight fully functional: 841 kilograms  
Environmental perception: Ultra-high definition lidar and other sensors  
Power source: High capacity nano-batteries  
Exterior: High environment resistance metal  
Prehensile equipment: Large three digit hand  
Colour scheme: Dark blue with white stripes, white chassis, white hands

Purpose: Meteorological observation gynoid

Curium is Uranium's second gynoid, and it was only right that the gynoid following Americium would be made for Mercury. Mercury has always supported Uranium in her project, including financial support, but for all she was able to offer, it still wasn't enough to kick start the gynoid program. Eventually the program took off with the request of a firefighter gynoid that would become Americium, and after that, Mercury kept supporting Uranium by ordering a gynoid to serve as a mobile meteorological station. Curium is basically a smaller and lighter Americium, but she's still more than two meters tall and while she weights less than a ton, it's not that far off. The need for significant environmental resistance called for an Americium-like design, with the main differences being the colour scheme and the quantity of sensory equipment that are being carried. Curium can read anything in her environment with unmatched precision, making her not only very good at her task but also someone very handy to have around, as Mercury found out. The programming, however, is the most interesting aspect of Curium; because Curium has to make weather analyses and predictions, Thorium coded her behaviour to be curious, anticipating and prone to making hypotheses. This coupled with her sentience and her own questioning nature made her very philosophical, something Mercury likes to cultivate and expand. This unique programming turned Curium into the most human-like pre-Einsteinium gynoid, which strongly contrasts with her hulking and only superficially humanoid appearance.

### Relationships

  * **Mercury** : Mercury is Curium's caretaker, and almost the only person Curium ever sees as Mercury is often out on her own, doing her thing with other people rarely. As a result Curium and Mercury are very close and Curium has a much stronger attachment to Mercury than the other gynoids to their respective caretakers. Curium's attachment to Mercury also comes from the fact that Mercury like to push Curium's reasoning capabilities to their limit by talking about philosophical or abstract subjects. If the gynoid often runs out of processing capacity, she still managed some performances that even Thorium didn't think was possible, making Curium very grateful for all Mercury does for her personally.



  * **Uranium** : Curium is undoubtedly the most estranged of all the gynoids. Uranium only sees Curium during maintenance visits, and since Mercury has set about tinkering with Curium by herself these visits have actually become much less frequent. Curium doesn't think less of Uranium as a result and deeply admires her as her creator, she even started asking Mercury to occasionally see Uranium outside of maintenance visits, and Mercury gladly tries to make it happen when possible. 




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curium 244 is used in X-ray spectrometers, inspiring its metall/u/rgy counterpart to be written as a meteorological reading station that would've been useful for the meteorologist Mercury. That's basically where its connection to the real Curium ends, the rest is just world building.
> 
> The colour scheme for this one has no special meaning or inspiration, I just really like the blue Ford Mustang with go-fast white stripes.


	3. Berkelium

# Berkelium

Age: 7  
Height: 197 cm  
Weight fully functional: 674 kilograms  
Environmental perception: Ultra-high definition lidar and other sensors  
Power source: High capacity nano-batteries  
Exterior: Antiseptic metal  
Prehensile equipment: Ten digit hand, each finger have ten articulation points, sheathed in an antiseptic skin  
Colour scheme: White with red finishes and a Red cross on the chest, red chassis, red hands

Purpose: Medical and surgeon gynoid

Berkelium is the third proto-gynoid developed by Uranium and Thorium. While the fourth one Californium is usually considered as the last proto-gynoid, Berkelium is actually the last of the truly utilitarian gynoids, built for a specific purpose to meet specific needs. The needs in question are Tantalum's, the doctor wanted a gynoid aid, so Uranium built Berkelium. As a medical and surgeon gynoid, Berkelium was fitted with some rather iconic "tentacle hands", giving her twenty fingers with ten articulation points each at her disposal, allowing her to use any given medical instrument with unmatched precision. Her look is also different from Americium and Curium; she's smaller, thinner, and the obscured glass protecting her sensory equipment is semi-spherical, giving her the look of an astronaut's helmet. To go with this shiny new hardware, Berkelium's programming includes new complex perception modules that allow her to act quickly with great precision. Due to the very delicate situations she might be faced with, Thorium oriented Berkelium's personality to be a very cautious and prudent one, so she won't take hasty decisions that can have serious consequences. Tantalum was thoroughly impress with both Berkelium's operational capabilities as well as her careful behaviour, and quickly came to greatly trust the gynoid. Berkelium's efficiency works best in tandem with Tantalum, but the gynoid can handle routine surgeries, like an appendectomy or repairing a broken bone, on her own with no problem.

### Relationships

  * **Uranium** : Like all gynoids, Berkelium feels great attachment and loyalty towards her creator, however, unlike Californium and even Americium, she doesn't see Uranium nearly as much as they do. In fact, she mainly sees her creator during her periodic maintenance, and she always looks forward to these visits, and always look forward to these visits. Berkelium played a very important role in Technetium's operation, that and her more general role in the well-being of people earns her constant congratulations from Uranium and Tantalum. This recognition gives Berkelium a great sense of self-worth, which was found to be something the gynoids deeply treasured. 



  * **Tantalum** : Tantalum is as much Berkelium's caretaker as her mentor and professor. Unlike Americium and Curium that have to do different tasks as their human partners, Berkelium's work is a heavily mirrored version of Tantalum's. As a result, it's during work that Tantalum and Berkelium bonded, building a very strong relation of trust. Tantalum trusts Berkelium as much as any other human surgeon or practician, which for Berkelium is an invaluable testament of her capacities and her usefulness.



  * **Technetium** : Tantalum once compared Berkelium's fascination for Technetium with a child who found a wounded baby animal. While that was pretty accurate before Technetium's operation, it has since evolved beyond that. Berkelium has developed a strong attachment to Technetium, she couldn't understand why, but she feels fulfilment when around Technetium and worry when not knowing how she's doing. Berkelium and Technetium stayed in contact after Technetium left the hospital, and now that Technetium is studying medicine, it's rumoured that Technetium will be Berkelium's caretaker, in the future. A prospect that really pleases Berkelium.




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I thought Berkelium was used for cancer treatement, I must've mistaken it with Technetium 99. In any case it was because of this mistake that Berkelium is Tantalum's assistant, why Tantalum? That's because Tantalum is the setting's main doctor, as Zirconium hasn't really been exanded upon.
> 
> Concerning the color scheme, I originally thought of pale pastel greEn, like the surgeons in Scrubs. That was really hideous so I switched to a sleeker white, originally paired with blue and a Star of life on the chest, before settling for red and a Red cross, because it looks better.


	4. Californium

# Californium

Age: 6  
Height: 181 cm  
Weight fully functional: 497 kilograms  
Environmental perception: Ultra-high definition lidar paired with high definition optical camera  
Power source: High capacity nano-batteries  
Exterior: Standard metal panels  
Prehensile equipment: Human-like five digit hand covered with soft skin  
Colour scheme: Matte gunmetal with shiny brass accents, matte brass chassis, light grey face and hands

Purpose: Uranium's assistant

Even if every gynoid is unique, they can be classified into families based on their similarities. Californium though is truly unique; her design is definitely 'proto-gynoid-esque' with a superalloy structure, hard panels and servomotor articulations. However, unlike the other purpose-developed proto-gynoids, she's been designed to be versatile, announcing the later gynoids built on advanced soft robotics technology. Californium continues the trend of smaller and lighter; she's shorter than Uranium (just) and weighs less than half ton. Her external appearance is more fancy looking and decorative, plus she sports two big novelties. The first one is an actual face, made from parts of metal animated by small motors and covered by a soft skin, giving her the ability to make facial expressions. In order to avoid the uncanny valley, her face is stylized; a solid piece of metal represents a bob cut, and big almond eyes that house, in one eye a camera and in the other a lidar. Her vision works a bit like a human's; the optical image is paired with the lidar reading to assure spacial awareness. The second remarkable feature is her hands, Uranium gave her human-like five-digit hands with an opposable thumb. The hands are sheathed in soft skin protecting the complex machinery. Californium originally assisted Uranium with her robotic work, but slowly, and actually on her own accord, started to be more of a maid, cooking for Uranium and taking care of the lab.

### Relationships

  * **Uranium** : Uranium is as much Californium's creator as her caretaker. Uranium created Californium to assist her in her work, and originally only for that. Quickly though, Californium expanded her tasks by herself and effectively became Uranium's maid as well, handling cooking, cleaning and the like. The admiration Californium feels for Uranium is unmatched, even among the gynoids; Californium builds her life and her identity around Uranium and her number one priority at any given moment is Uranium and if Uranium's needs and wants are fulfilled. Uranium often suspects Thorium to have meddled with the code to make Californium feel such absolute admiration for her, but Thorium vehemently denies it, and explains Californium's attachment as the result of Uranium being both her creator and caretaker. If Europium and Promethium's analysis give credit to Thorium's theory, Uranium still remains skeptical.



  * **Thorium** : Thorium doesn't usually keep close contact with the gynoids, preferring not to meddle with their delicate programming and only intervenes when absolutely necessary. In Californium's case however, Thorium and Californium had to see each other all the time since they both live in the same place, and their relationship has had a shaky start. On Californium's part, she really admires Thorium for her role in her creation and the creation of the other gynoids. On Thorium's part however, a social relationship with Californium was an unexpected development as she considered that all the "social interaction nonsense" was Uranium's business. Despite the unlikely odds, Californium grew on Thorium and their interactions got gradually friendlier, Thorium now considers Californium as an important person, which is an achievement by itself.



  * **Molybdenum, Technetium** : Californium first got involved with Molybdenum and her daughter Technetium during Technetium's crucial operation where she was to assist her "big sis" Berkelium. After that, and as Molybdenum and Technetium begun gravitating more and more around Uranium, Californium got to see them more often and quickly got attached to them. At first, Californium liked Molybdenum and Technetium because they were bringing Uranium happiness, but as time passed, her affection shifted to more personal reasons, especially Technetium who became something of a sister figure for Californium. Californium is also very supportive of Molybdenum and Uranium's romantic relationship, and came to see their relation as important as the two women themselves.



  * **Einsteinium, Fermium** : Einsteinium and Fermium are the two gynoids besides her that live with her in Uranium's lab. The three of them have sisterly relations, and because she's the oldest, Californium has great influence and authority over the more recent gynoids, effectively having the role of "big sis Californium". The arrival of Einsteinium and Fermium changed a lot of things for Californium, as it meant that she wasn't just looking up to other people but now had others looking up to her as well and it created situations where she had effective authority. According to Thorium, looking after her younger sisters sparked the biggest evolution in Californium's character, making her more prone to reflection and anticipation.



  * **Americium, Curium, Berkelium** : Californium's elder sisters only see her during maintenance visits, which Californium really look forward to. These gynoids deeply impress her and she has great respect for them, as if they were honoured ancestors, which they might as well be. They sadly don't have much contact with her beyond that, but they always try to make the most out of the few times they see her, making Californium very happy.




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some traits of Californium were taken from an alt Technetium that an anon wrote in a pastebin. That Technetium was the very first of the gynoids, a bit crude hardware-wise and paired with Uranium. However because at that time the thread had already pitched Technetium as a cyborg and Molybdenum's daughter, it became "non-canon". I liked that interpretation so I wrote Californium as a bit of a spiritual successor, the hardware is less crude and while gunmetal replaced stainless steel, I kept the brass accents of the body. Obviously the "canon" Uranium got paired with Molybdenum, so Californium isn't in love with her creator, but I kept the idea of Californium being Uranium's maid. I also kept the recharging armchair but that only managed to appear with Berkelium in the first chapter of Lifesaver.
> 
> The color scheme is heavily inspired by the alt Technetium, who was stainless steel and brass. I just replaced stainless steel with gunmetal, for some reason I think it gives a more industrial feel.


	5. Promethium

# Promethium

Age: 11  
Height: 185 cm  
Weight fully functional: 785kg  
Environmental perception: Basic lidar  
Power source: High capacity standard batteries  
Exterior: Metal panels  
Prehensile equipment: Rudimentary five-digit hand  
Colour scheme: Shades of blue

Purpose: AI

Developed by genius programmer Europium using cutting edge technology from Silice, Promethium is the world's first ever truly sentient AI. The technological breakthrough significantly rocked the scientific community and propelled both Silice and Europium to new heights of fame in the world of advanced technology. For Promethium herself, though, the importance of her own existence has been a slow and long thing to grasp, as she had to gradually build her understanding of the world to put events in their context. Her learning of the world has been greatly helped by the vast processing resources the supercomputer she lives in can yield, giving her the means to think and ponder and making her increasingly philosophical despite being just over a decade old. Promethium is not very interested in the research Europium conducts through her but she is interested in the results, namely the "birth" of the gynoids using a mind based on hers. Promethium has no real appearance, living in a computer and not really wanting a visual representation, but she does occasionally use a mobile platform which is a repurposed old prototype straight from Uranium and Thorium 's graduate years. While Promethium is satisfied by the mobility it allows, she has no real attachment to it; she sees it as a tool, one she values and respects immensely, but not a part of herself by any means. 

### Relationships

  * **Europium** : Promethium has a very close and emotional relationship with Europium; not only is Europium her creator, she was also Promethium's most preponderant link to the outside world and as such, Europium played and still plays a very central part in Promethium's development. Beyond this rather existential link, Promethium also helps Europium a lot in her computing work.



  * **Silicon** : Promethium has no shortage of respect for Silicon, being the main person behind the tech that allows her to exists, and often shows it whenever the two interact. That doesn’t happen often as Silicon’s CEO’s obligations eats up most of her time but she does drop by every now and then despite her schedule, making Promethium very thankful.



  * **Thorium** : During the first few years of her life, Promethium has not really been involved with anything other than her own development and she has only really been around Europium and Silicon. It was therefore quite a shock when she met Thorium; a never-ending frowning giant that never seems in a good mood. Promethium really doubted their collaboration could go anywhere, but to her surprise, Thorium was more than meets the eye (and when she learnt Thorium had a wife AND a daughter, her logic processor nearly crashed). They get along very well now that Promethium "learned" Thorium, although the learning never stops.



  * **Plutonium** : The shock Promethium got from meeting Thorium was the same in magnitude, if not higher, as the one she got when meeting Plutonium, albeit for different reasons. Whereas Thorium was moody and aloof, Plutonium was brash and fiery and, more than any other person, Promethium wasn't sure how to handle her at all. Much like with Thorium, though, she quickly got along with Plutonium, but this is where the similarities with Thorium finally end, as she finds herself intrigued by Plutonium and her mad personality. It's a different attachment she got compared to the one she feels for Europium, and one of the few things she still can't fully rationalise, but it's a feeling she really likes.



  * **Uranium, Neptunium** : Uranium and Neptunium working in mechanical engineering, as opposed to computing, means that Promethium has mainly a cordial and professional relationship with them, but she still values and respects them very much. Notably, Promethium recognises Uranium as the builder of her mobile platform, a pretty handy commodity.



  * **Technetium** : It is often joked that Technetium and Promethium are the two parents of the modern gynoids; Technetium “giving” her body while Promethium “giving” her mind. However, beyond that unusual connection, Technetium and Promethium are not very close, both being quite busy with their lives. They still see themselves regularly and have a lot of respect towards each other, in a friendly formal way.




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promethium's mobile platform is Mjolnir, the robot Uaranium and Thorium are building in the Core meltdown fic.


	6. Einsteinium

# Einsteinium

Age: 4  
Height: 174 cm  
Weight fully functional: 217 kilograms  
Environmental perception: Ultra-high definition lidar paired with high definition optical cameras  
Power source: Alkali's prototype fusion cell  
Exterior: Artificial muscles  
Prehensile equipment: Human-like five digit hand  
Colour scheme: Grey muscles with bright orange finishes; bright orange bones and eyes, dressed in an orange jumpsuit with the top tied, a white tank top and white and black boots

Purpose: Thorium's assistant

The "new era" gynoid, Einsteinium represents a leap forward in gynoid design, made possible by the combination of the research surrounding Technetium's synthetic limbs (hardware-wise) and Europium's AI research that gave birth to Promethium (software-wise). Einsteinium's design is a departure from the "robot-like" architecture in favor of a "human-like" one; the crude metal chassis is replaced by a more sophisticated synthetic skeleton and synthetic muscles and tendons take the servomotors and hydraulic cylinders' place. The result is a gynoid that has much less raw strength compared to the previous ones, as well as being much more complicated to repair. On the other hand, this new design is much lighter, more agile while being much more energy efficient. The strength is also a non-issue as Einsteinium is already stronger than a fit human being, and the previous gynoids were actually greatly overpowered for their role, with the exception of Americium. On the software front, things are even more radical with a shiny new positronic brain, replacing the former transistor-based CPU, running Silicon's unique P code. This combination gives the gynoid a much deeper sentience, and is very future proof, unlike the previous architecture that got stretched as much as possible but had eventually reached its limits. The last big novelty is the upgraded perception system, basically a beefed-up version of Californium's. This one actually uses two cameras with the lidar; the cameras now working exactly like the human vision, and still coupled with the lidar feed to assure very good spatial awareness. This does mean that Einsteinium has three eyes, the "normal ones" housing the optical cameras and the third one, placed vertically on the middle of the forehead, housing the lidar. Einsteinium assists Thorium on the software side of the gynoid program, where her advanced intellect constantly shines.

### Relationships

  * **Thorium** : Thorium is Einsteinium’s caretaker. Einsteinium was built to be her assistant and since Thorium also plays a significant role in a gynoid’s conception, Einsteinium has the same sort of relationship with Thorium as Californium has with Uranium. Well, only on the surface actually; since Einsteinium has much more thinking power as Californium, her behaviour is more nuanced and her affection less like a child’s absolute love. The real difference, though, is that her caretaker is _Thorium_. Having the biggest ice queen and tough love person in town as a caretaker got its share of trials, but the gynoids’ very malleable personality during the first couple of months made Einsteinium adapt naturally to Thorium’s...uniqueness, much better than anticipated (or feared, in Uranium’s case). Einsteinium’s admiration and respect for Thorium, like Californium’s for Uranium, are off the charts, but she’s more mature about it and has a much better understanding of her feelings than Californium.



  * **Uranium, Europium** : Like the gynoids that came before her, Einsteinium harbours feelings of great respect and admiration towards her creators. The difference this time, is that Uranium is not the sole target of that admiration. Europium picked up Thorium’s role as main programmer, but mercifully didn't keep the “tough love” attitude and keeps herself at the gynoid’s disposal. The admiration Einsteinium feels for both women, while very intense, actually differs from the near-deification the proto-gynoids harboured for Uranium, partly because Europium appeared in the picture, but mainly because Einsteinium is capable of much more nuance and self-analysis compared to the proto-gynoids



  * **Promethium** : While Einsteinium has a lot of creators, Promethium is a very unique one; Einsteinium is her brainchild, in the most literal interpretation of the term. The brand new programming that powers Einsteinium's sentience is a much lighter version of Promethium’s own programming. It was adapted for use in a body (as Promethium feels herself at home in her supercomputer), and its incredibly deep thinking abilities were cut to fit in the positronic brain, but the base stayed the same. As a result, while Einsteinium identifies Uranium and Europium as her creators, she considers Promethium as her mother. This particular closeness comes from the fact that Einsteinium and Promethium share the same processing architecture, and thus the same thinking behaviour, making them understand themselves very well. Promethium quickly became an invaluable confidante for Einsteinium, since she's able to see the world like Einsteinium does. 



  * **Californium** : Californium is the only one of the proto-gynoids whom Einsteinium has substantial contact with. Because of Thorium’s policy of not messing with the programming, Einsteinium only occasionally sees the gynoids pre-dating Californium. Einsteinium treats Californium with great reserve and respect, but is often shy around her. This is caused by fundamental differences between their sentiences; Californium, being much more rudimentary than Einsteinium and expresses a narrower range of emotions, with less nuances, than her. This greatly confuses the more advanced Einsteinium, who often has trouble discerning Californium’s emotional state and has a tendency of over thinking things.



  * **Technetium** : Technetium is a very special person for Einsteinium. Technetium is regarded as being Einsteinium's big sister, but so is Californium; the difference is that while Californium is Einsteinium's spiritual big sister, Technetium is Einsteinium’s _biological_ one. Because the technology powering Einsteinium's body was applied to Technetium beforehand, the two of them actually share the same “flesh” and, for all intents and purposes, are considered blood sisters. Einsteinium, who is more advanced than the previous gynoids, is actually capable of discerning nuances between different types of affection, and considers her attachment for Technetium as something distinct from her feelings for the other gynoids.




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Einsteinium is the lightest element of periodic table to be entirely synthetic, that’s why Einstein inaugures a new design. Einsteinium and the elements beyond it have no applications outside of research, making their purpose completely up for grabs. In Einsteinium’s case, I went for Thorium’s assistant, in order to mirror Californium nicely.
> 
> The colour scheme is, and I’m not joking, based off a formating style in Excel, I just made it stronger, and then made Thorium assume the whole responsibility of this mess. It’s also the first gynoid to actually wear clothes, and given the orange theme, I couldn't resist a Portal 2 reference, one of my all-time top five games.


	7. Fermium

# Fermium

Age: 3  
Height: 192 cm  
Weight fully functional: 301 kilograms  
Environmental perception: Ultra-high definition lidar paired with two high definition optical cameras  
Power source: Alkali's prototype fusion cell  
Exterior: Artificial muscles  
Prehensile equipment: Human-like five digit hand  
Colour scheme: Grey blue muscles with dark magenta bones and mallow eyes, dressed in navy fatigues 

Purpose: Molybdenum's assistant

Fermium is the second “new era” gynoid and it was a temporary departure from the philosophy of smaller and lighter. With Uranium getting closer to Molybdenum, the idea of a gynoid aid for Molybdenum started getting thrown around, and eventually, Molybdenum’s boss (and friend) Lead got interested and approved its construction, and so Fermium was built for assisting Molybdenum and performing heavy metallurgy work, in potentially hazardous conditions. To address that, Fermium is taller and stronger than Einsteinium and was made out of much more resistant material. This made Fermium heavier than Einsteinium, but the bare weight figure actually hides the fact that the new materials have a much better resistance to weight ratio than Einsteinium's, contributing to Uranium’s effort to gradually refine the gynoid design. Apart from the materials, the design features remained unchanged from Einsteinium; as it was the first time this type of gynoid was operating in hazardous situations, a “sticking to what works” approach was chosen. It was also the first “new gynoid” to be entrusted to someone outside of Uranium’s laboratory, as at the time, Molybdenum wasn’t romantically involved with Uranium yet.

### Relationships

  * **Molybdenum, Technetium** : Molybdenum is Fermium’s caretaker, and like all gynoids, Fermium harbours strong feelings of admiration for her caretaker. In Fermium's case, the connection is even deeper than that; with Molybdenum getting together with Uranium, Fermium's creator, the dynamic between Molybdenum and Fermium shifted from a mentor/pupil, to a mother/daughter one. Molybdenum's daughter Technetium rounds up Fermium's close family, and Fermium really loves her, her synthetic limbs giving the two of them a lot more common ground compared to the other humans, making her a very special person for Fermium. Beyond this rather unique family tie, Fermium also looks up to Molybdenum and Technetium with great respect; vividly aware of all hardships they went through, and highly regards their life advice.



  * **Californium, Einsteinium** : Fermium is the most recent gynoid to stay with Uranium and all the people surrounding her, meaning that Fermium regularly sees Californium and Einsteinium. Like many younger gynoids, she has a sisterly relationship with her elders, although it's not the same with Californium as it is with Einsteinium. The many similitudes Fermium shares with Einsteinium makes them very close, and Fermium sees her as her primary source of advice about gynoid life. Fermium is not as close to Californium, though, for the same reasons as Einsteinium; even if Fermium really likes her, they are very different in their behaviour, and Californium is much less nuanced. As a result, Fermium loves Californium as a caring and very protective big sister, but she won't go to her like she'd go to Einsteinium.



  * **Uranium** : While all the gynoids are credited as being Uranium's daughters, the fact that Fermium's caretaker is also Uranium's wife made Fermium the only one who's part of Uranium's household. As such the relationship between Uranium and Fermium is even more of a mother/daughter one than usual.




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Einsteinium which was sort of easy to determine as Thorium didn't have a gynoids' aid, further models are more tricky. Super heavy elements have no use outside of research so the corresponding character doesn’t have a predetermined occupation, so I decided to stick with making them other characters’ assistants for the time being, to give them a base, and develop them from there.
> 
> I had no real idea of Fermium’s colours, so after much circling around, I went for another Gunnerkrigg court reference by giving Fermium the same colours as Robot’s brand new bio-tech arm. The blue Navy fatigues were a critical case of “no inspiration, just coordinate colours”.


	8. Mendelevium

# Mendelevium

Age: 2  
Height: 164 cm  
Weight fully functional: 165 kilograms  
Environmental perception: Ultra-high definition lidar paired with two high definition optical camera  
Power source: Alkali's prototype fusion cell  
Exterior: Artificial muscles  
Prehensile equipment: Human-like five digit hand  
Colour scheme: Bright white with blue and red finishes, electric blue bones, blue and red eyes, dressed in a white track suit with white running shoes

Purpose: Protactinium’s assistant

After the successful Fermium experiment, who proved that the new gynoid design is able to handle tougher situations, Thorium decided to build one for her "wife" Protactinium. Protactinium is an oceanographer and Thorium wanted to give her something more autonomous to replace some of her current equipment, as well as keeping her company. Mendelevium is smaller than Einsteinium and brand new parts drastically lowered the weight while improving the performance. Mendelevium, having to assist Protactinium during dives, can function without problem under water, in the deepest reaches, for several days straight and is all-around way tougher than she looks. These specificities are the only substantial changes; as the general architecture remained the same, her programming also staying very close to Einsteinium and Fermium's, barring preliminary knowledge needed for her function. Even if Fermium was built to be the first modern gynoid living outside Uranium's lab; Mendelevium effectively has that distinction, and she's the first gynoid to regularly visit Uranium for maintenance since Berkelium. These visits also give Protactinium an excuse to take a break from her work and see Thorium and Uranium in the process. 

### Relationships

  * **Protactinium** : Mendelevium doesn't just care about Protactinium because Protactinium is her caretaker; she also really treasures Protactinium's gentle and shy personality. Mendelevium also feels particularly close to Protactinium due to the fact that they're often alone together. They see Protactinium's daughter Actinium whenever they come back home, but when they sail, Mendelevium only has Protactinium. Fortunately, Protactinium took a strong liking to Mendelevium and the gynoid happily returns the affection.



  * **Actinium** : The relationship between Mendelevium and Actinium had a rocky start; while Mendelevium was eager to please Protactinium's daughter, Actinium's temper and impulsive possessiveness of her mother made things complicated. Happily, time eased Actinium's initial reticence and she eventually opened up to Mendelevium. Mendelevium is very happy to finally be able to get along with both the mother and the daughter and doesn't resent Actinium, as she acknowledges her explosive personality. 




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mendelevium has been attributated to Protactinium back when Protactinium was only a vague idea, to give the Lifesaver fic an ending through the eyes of a new character. As Protactinium is an oceanographer, Mendelevium has been design to replace some of Protactinium's bathyscaphes.
> 
> Her color scheme is pretty straightforward, Mendelevium is named after Mendeleev, who was russian, therefore Mendelevium sports the colours of the russian flag. This much more harmonized colour scheme made me imagine that Uranium had enough of Thorium's very strong tastes and took over the aesthetic aspect. Mendelevium wears a white tracksuit, because...it's white like her (so imagination, much creative).


	9. Nobelium

# Nobelium

Age: 2  
Height: 171 cm  
Weight fully functional: 154 kilograms  
Environmental perception: Ultra-high definition lidar paired with two high definition optical camera  
Power source: Alkali's prototype fusion cell  
Exterior: Artificial muscles  
Prehensile equipment: Human-like five digit hand  
Colour scheme: Vibrant white with bright red finishes and bones, red eyes, dressed in a miko outfit 

Purpose: Radon's life assistant

After three iterations, the new gynoid design had proven its versatility, so Uranium wanted to do what she always wanted to do since before starting her gynoid program: a life assistant gynoid. More specifically a life assistant gynoid built for Radon, an old friend of Uranium's who lives in the countryside because of her fragile health. The result was Nobelium, the first gynoid whose main function is assisting someone's life. For that purpose, Nobelium is taller than Mendelevium, but since she's not as tough, she's drastically lighter. While the hardware stayed straightforward, the programming got much more attention, as Europium and Thorium had to make Nobelium able to take care of someone, rather than take care of something for someone. Nobelium's personality was thus made particularly caring and gentle, and she was given extensive knowledge about how to handle emergency situations. Nobelium turned out to be particularly needed as her completion coincided with Radon's daughter Thallium leaving home to live in the city with her aunt.

### Relationships

  * **Radon** : Radon is not really Nobelium's caretaker – if there's a caretaker, that would be Nobelium - but Radon is still an invaluable source of life advice for Nobelium. After what she went through, Radon gained a very philosophical outlook on life, and this is something Nobelium deeply respects and admires. Nobelium takes her role of life assistant very seriously, taking care of everything in the house, and delighting herself in being helpful for Radon. Uranium described Nobelium's affection to Radon as resembling Californium's affection to herself, but given Nobelium's much more advanced emotional capabilities, she's starting to suspect that what Nobelium is feeling might be romantic in nature.



  * **Polonium, Thallium** : Rather like Mendelevium towards Actinium, Nobelium was very eager to please Radon's family, but mercifully, Radon's daughter and sister - respectively Thallium and Polonium - are nowhere near as difficult to handle as Actinium. Thallium and Polonium are very kind with Nobelium, even if Polonium looks aloof on the outside, and Nobelium always returns their kindness. Nobelium especially appreciates how Thallium and Polonium trust her to take care of Radon; realizing what Radon represents for them, and how weighted that trust is.




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plans for the gynoids origonally ended at Mendelevium as the focus of the thread shifted away from the gynoids. However, discussion about Polonium and Thallium made me think about Radon, which in turn gave me ideas about the next gynoid. It also served to alleviate the concerns I had regarding Thallium leaving her mother alone.
> 
> Nobelium's colour scheme was originally pale green with leaf green bones and yellow eyes, to give a nature feel. But then I wanted her in a Miko outfit and that didn't work very well with green. I then decided to match the colour with her outfit and went with white and red.


	10. Lawrencium

# Lawrencium

Age: 1  
Height: 173 cm  
Weight fully functional: 121 kilograms  
Environmental perception: Ultra-high definition lidar paired with two high definition optical camera  
Power source: Alkali's prototype fusion cell  
Exterior: Artificial muscles  
Prehensile equipment: Human-like five digit hand  
Colour scheme: Off-white with blue bones, blue eyes, dressed in a police uniform: light blue polo shirt, navy blue trousers and rangers 

Purpose: Police gynoid

Lawrencium is an important gynoid for Uranium, as it's the last of the "new gynoid" design and is meant to synthesize all the progress made since Einsteinium. Thus, Lawrencium gets the latest lightweight materials, dropping the weight to just shy of overweight for a human, and cutting edge prototypes from both Alkali and Aluminium, making her incredibly frugal yet effective. The software also represents the best technology has to offer, as it's a refined version of Nobelium's AI. This was a conscious choice, as Lawrencium was built to be a police gynoid, under to supervision of Adamantine, the city's police captain. This might be the toughest task Uranium ever gave to a gynoid; Lawrencium would be both assisting the population and enforcing public order, this means having good social skills, using physical force while respecting police procedures, and above all, knowing when to appropriately use one or the other. To that end, Lawrencium was personally instructed by Adamantine who relived her days as drill sergeant in the military. Adamantine is merciless, but it's ultimately her who made the police gynoid concept viable.

### Relationships

  * **Adamantine** : Adamantine is the caretaker responsible for Lawrencium, and given the fact that Lawrencium is part of the police department, this is not something that should be treated lightly. Fortunately, Adamantine is the best-qualified person for the job; a former private who climbed the military ladder step by step by pure merit, then drill sergeant before being police captain, Adamantine knows a thing or two about disciple and procedure. Adamantine's teaching is rough and unforgiving, but it does shape up Lawrencium to excel at her tasks. Lawrencium greatly respects and trusts Adamantine, always striving to satisfy her and get that short nod of approval that she finds much more rewarding than any stellar notation she might receive in her service record.



  * **Americium** : When the fire brigade is called for an emergency, the police is tasked to clear the perimeter; it's in this context that Lawrencium and Americium often see each other. They might be radically different in every measurable way, but Lawrencium wouldn't have existed without Americium to test the viability of a gynoid used for protecting civilian populations. This is a fact that Lawrencium is deeply aware of and makes her respect Americium greatly, like an ancestor. Although it is kind of one-sided as Americium's much more rudimentary sentience makes her more ingenuous and oblivious to such considerations; she simply enjoys Lawrencium's company for what it is, without deeper meaning.




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lawrencium was even more of an unknown than Nobelium, aside from the fact that, being the last actinide, she would be the last of the "Einsteinium design". The actual version is even a complete retcon of an earlier, shakier concept. 
> 
> The colour scheme is obviously police-themed. While I was tempted to go for the unusual german white-and-green, I went for a more classical blue-themed outfit taken from the french Gendarmerie.


End file.
